


Experience XIII

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Experience [13]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam shows up in Morocco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience XIII

Liam wasn't expecting to receive a summons from the director of a flick he's not even working on at the moment, but he couldn't resist visiting the set. As soon as he put his head up, as it were, word got out. Now here he is, knocking on the door to Ridley's trailer. He suspects he knows what this is about, and now it's just about choosing his words carefully. Very carefully.

Looking up from his monitor, Ridley nods as Liam comes into the trailer Ridley's been using to view the rushes. "Good to see you again, Liam," he says, his tone a little less welcoming than his words.

"Ridley," Liam greets neutrally, and he perches on the edge of a chair across from the director. "You wanted to see me?" he asks unnecessarily.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on around here?" Ridley asks, leaning back in his chair and looking at Liam steadily. "I didn't mind whatever you had going with Orlando in Spain, although if you're going to poke holes in my actors, I'd rather you did it after principle shooting is done." He pauses. "But while it's not the worse thing in the world to have tension between Jeremy and Orlando, I'd rather it didn't continue once I yell 'cut.'"

Liam watches Ridley talk, and all the careful preparation in the world isn't enabling him to deal with this onslaught. He sits back in his chair, though, and folds his hands together.

"I can't tell you what's going on 'here.' I'm not 'here.' I was under the impression that the piercing wouldn't be a problem; it can always come out. We were prepared for it to have to come out." Liam pulls in a slow breath, trying not to get angry at the implication that he should bare all in defense of himself and Orlando; if that's what Ridley's hoping for, he can put down the pipe right now.

"As for the tension between Jeremy and Orlando...well. I think a good deal of it's something you might discuss with Jeremy." Liam is by no stretch going to try to explain that arsehole's behavior when he hasn't been able to fathom it in over ten years.

"Never mind the piercing; if it has to come out, you're damn right it'll come out. But Orlando and Jeremy, they got along fine until recently," Ridley says, refusing to be intimidated by a very large, intimidating actor. "And I heard your name bandied about. Can you tell me that you have nothing to do with it?"

Refusing to be cowed, Liam leans forward onto his elbows, fixing his gaze on Ridley's face. "I can tell you I have no control over any unprofessional shite Jeremy's pulling. And I can tell you that I'll talk to Orlando and see what can be done from his side of things."

"Any reason you don't want to talk to Jeremy too?"

"Jeremy and I stopped getting along around 1997," Liam quips. "Trust me when I say the production's better off if I'm not speaking with him."

"Like that is it?" Ridley says thoughtfully. "I don't want to make trouble for anyone, not you, not Jeremy and certainly not Orlando. I'll talk to Jeremy if you talk to Orlando. Fair enough?"

Liam nods, satisfied. "Fair enough." He resolves, too, to ask Orlando to take the piercing out for the remainder of the shoot. He's not going to say that, though; he doesn't like the way this got presented to him, and he isn't going to give Ridley any more to infer than there already is.

"Thank you," Ridley says. "I'm not trying to be an asshole here. I just want to make a decent movie."

"You've already got a decent movie," Liam says, rising. "You take care of Jeremy. I'll take care of Orlando." He half-turns away, glancing back to make sure there's nothing more.

"Tomorrow's a local holiday," Ridley says as he goes back to peering at his monitor. "So we're shutting down for two days because we have to on Fridays anyway." He finally looks back up at Liam. "Just thought you'd want to know."

Surprised, Liam nods. "Thank you." And he heads off to find Orlando.

Orlando's perched on a ledge out of camera range, reading his lines while the second unit director shoots some reaction shots of Eva. When he sees Liam, he grins but doesn't lose track of his place in the scene, even though his heart feels like it wants to pound its way out of his chest.

Liam crosses his arms over his chest, smiling back carefully. He leans against a piece of setwork casually; until Orlando gets released, he's not going to start a talk as serious as one that starts with _Ridley asked to see me..._

After a half an hour that sees Orlando fidgeting more and more, the scene is finally wrapped up. "That's it for the day," they're told and Eva relaxes, making a face at Orlando.

"I thought you were going to wriggle your way right off the ledge," she says, glancing over her shoulder. "Ah ... all is explained." Linking her arm with Orlando's, she leads him over to Liam. "Maybe now that you're here, Orlando will calm down."

"Hey," Orlando says to Liam, grinning at Eva. "She's exaggerating."

"Hello, Eva," Liam greets, smiling, and then to Orlando, "Of course she is. I didn't see you wriggling at all." He grins and straightens up, deciding it would be impolite to make noises about dinner without inviting Eva along, but while she's been charming in the brief times they've met, Liam has no interest in any third party for dinner, however adorable.

"I never," Eva says, smacking Orlando's arm. "I could be a real pain and make you stand here and be nice to me, or I could go off to costuming and then back to my room for a shower."

"You win," Orlando says, making puppy dog eyes at her.

Liam laughs at the exchange and waves as Eva moves off, then very carefully keeps his hands off of Orlando as they head toward the car he's rented. "Eva seems to be doing well; you get on with her, hm?"

"Oh yeah, she's brill," Orlando says with a smile. "French girls are pretty understanding when their costars are into other men."

"Mm," Liam nods, and beeps the car unlocked. He waits until they're inside the car proper before he says, "Ridley wanted me to talk to you about the tension with Jeremy." Once the words are out, he wishes he'd found a way to dress them up or put them off, but this business, at least, can be dealt with before they move on to more pleasant things.

"Shite," Orlando mutters. "I've been trying to be professional, but he's fucking smirking at me all the goddamned time."

"I know," Liam sighs. "I know." He doesn't have to be here; it's almost immaterial that he hasn't seen it for himself. "And I think Ridley wanted _me_ to talk to him, but I won't let anyone think that Jeremy's behavior is in any way your fault--or mine. He's made his own bed." Liam's hands tighten on the wheel as he drives.

"I'm sorry," Orlando says, feeling terrible for dragging Liam into it. "I should be better at ignoring him." _I made my bed there too._

"Jeremy's an adult. If he can't act like one, that isn't your problem--but yes. Do the best you can to ignore him." Liam is very aware of his own tendency to lean in Orlando's favor here, so he keeps himself from saying something to the effect that a decades-seasoned actor should know better.

"Yes, Sir," Orlando says, sighing. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Liam rests a hand on Orlando's thigh and squeezes. "It's alright, boy. It will straighten itself out." He doesn't believe for a minute that the shoot's in that much jeopardy, but he knows, now, that Orlando will be as professional as Jeremy allows him to be. _Now here's hoping a professional comeuppance will assist that._

But that brings him to the second portion of the talk, and Liam sighs. "The other thing I want to ask you to do for me is to take the piercing out. That's not something that came from Ridley; that's something that's coming from me."

"Why...." Orlando begins and then he shakes himself a little. "Yes, Sir," he says, proud of the way his voice sounds steady.

"Because I don't want it interfering with your costumes, and I don't want it drawing any more commentary from the director. If you take it out..." Liam sighs; Orlando's disappointment isn't lost on him. "It will heal. When the shoot's over, we'll pierce it again." He looks at Orlando seriously. "This is not a reflection on you, Orlando, and it's not punishment. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Sir," Orlando replies, feeling better about it. "He shoots and almost shy smile Liam's way. "And it will be fun to repierce it."

"There you go," Liam smiles. "Yes, it will be fun. And maybe the other side as well, hm?" He pulls into the hotel garage and kills the engine.

"Oh yeah, I'd like that, Sir," Orlando says. He wants to lean over and grab Liam, but he's not sure if he should and he wants to impress Liam. He's also a little unsure of Liam's mood; he can't imagine that Liam's chat with Ridley went all that well.

"Come on upstairs, boy," Liam says quietly, and gets out of the car. He wants to say more, but all the _I've missed you_s can wait until they're upstairs and locked behind a door.

Not wanting to sound too much like a talking parrot, Orlando just gets out of the car and leads the way into the hotel. He's silent as they ride the elevator up to his floor, once more resisting the urge to fling himself at Liam.

Liam manages to wait till they get into the room before he just pins Orlando to the wall hard, kissing and biting at his mouth.

"Bloody hell, boy," Liam groans against Orli's lips, "you could tempt a saint."

"Just you, Sir," Orlando says, finally giving into the urge to squirm against Liam's body. "I just want to tempt you."

"God." Liam slides one hand up into Orli's hair and pulls his head back, bending to bite at Orli's neck. "Good boy. Christ, I missed you." _Everything about you. The way you smell, the way you taste, the sounds you make, how hard you get, the squirming energy you try so hard to keep down for me..._ Liam's not good with words like those, though, so he leaves it stand at that.

"God," Orlando moans, tilting his head back. "Missed you so much, Sir."

Liam loops an arm around Orlando's waist and tugs him close, backing them toward the bed. "I've been waiting for this. I had grand plans, and now I can't think of a damn one of them." He releases Orlando just at the edge of the bed and says, "Play. And strip."

The word "play" is almost jarring; Orlando's been in that mode ever since they got in the car and he doesn't really feel any different after Liam tells him they're actually in the scene. _Talk about it later,_ he thinks, stripping his clothes off eagerly. _Much later._

Liam takes that opportunity to undress himself as well, and once Orlando's naked, he presses the boy to the bed, wrapping his hands around those slender wrists and pinning him there to kiss him thoroughly again.

It's hard not to arch up against Liam, hard not to pull his mouth away and beg, but Orlando remembers and goes still, only moving enough to respond to the kiss.

Liam kneels up after a moment to get supplies, then settles between Orlando's legs to prep him. He does it slowly, with long, easy strokes, enjoying watching Orlando struggle not to move.

Biting his lips, Orlando manages to remain still although he can't quite manage silence. But he does keep it to little pleading whimpers in the back of his throat, so he figures he's got reason to be somewhat proud of himself.

"You're being very good," Liam murmurs, sliding his fingers out and applying the condom. "I'm proud of you." He gets himself positioned over Orlando and pushes in slowly, letting out a comfortable, pleased groan.

"Thank you, Sir," Orlando says, sighing happily as Liam pushes into him. "God ... feels so fucking good, Sir."

"Good," Liam groans in agreement, and as he starts to thrust, he lowers his head to bite at his boy's throat again, sharp little nips that will fade quickly but ache until they do.

Orlando tilts his head back further, but other than that he stays still. "Torturing me, Sir," he gasps, his tone of voice making it clear how much he approves of being tortured like this.

"Mmm." Liam gives Orlando a particularly sharp bite as he reaches between them to stroke him off. "Come, boy." Torture is fine, but they have two days, two solid days, and Liam can make use of that time when the edge has worn a little smoother.

With a hoarse yell, Orlando obeys, arching up to thrust into Liam's hand. It's so much better than anything he's managed on his own in the past few weeks, and when it's over, he looks up at Liam with gratitude.

Liam takes a moment longer, thrusting into Orlando sharply, and he sinks his teeth into Orlando's shoulder as he comes, shaking tensely. "Fuck," he groans, dropping his head to Orlando's shoulder.

"God yes," Orlando says. "Thank you, Sir. That was ... fuck ... just what I needed."

"Just what I needed too, boy," Liam murmurs. He brushes his lips over Orlando's cheek and smiles. "And we've two days before you have to go back to work." After the separation, it seems an amazing, luxurious amount of time.

"Do we have to leave the room during those two days, Sir?" Orlando asks with a grin as he lazily slides his heels along Liam's calves.

"No, boy," Liam chuckles. "We can stay right here."

**Author's Note:**

> And this is where we stopped. Sorry about that, but feel free to imagine Liam and Orli making a go of it after this. :)


End file.
